


debat

by fumate



Series: kasih raya [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, domestic fluff yoooooooo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: argumen tidak penting lainnya di rumah tangga mereka.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cas_septimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/gifts).



> Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and CW Studio. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari fanfiksi ini.

Dean menatap kulkas di hadapan. Kosong melompong. Yang tersisa cuma sebiji apel yang membusuk karena terlalu lama dibiarkan di dalam. _Apa-apaan_. Ia mengerjap kala hawa dingin menyapu wajah.

“Oh, sialan,” makinya sebelum membanting pintu kulkas.

Langkah kaki bergemuruh di ruangan sepi. Dean berjalan cepat, tungkai dientak, raut muka sungguh tidak enak. _Michael kampret_.

“Mike!”

“Hm?” Michael, masih terfokus pada tayangan berita sore dengan punggung tertelan sofa, tidak memerhatikan bagaimana Dean yang baru datang bersungut-sungut di sebelahnya.

“Kulkas kita kosong,” ujar Dean, sebal. “Matikan tv itu, Tuan, aku sedang berbicara denganmu.”

“Aku mendengarkan.” Dia tidak mendengarkan, sebenarnya.

“ _Michael_.”

Namanya disebutkan dengan nada rendah. Berbahaya. Yang dipanggil mendesah, akhirnya menoleh. “Apa sih?”

“Kulkas. Kita. Kosong. Dan minggu ini giliranmu untuk berbelanja.”

“Uh, lalu?”

“ _Lalu_?” Dean melebarkan mata. “Sam akan ke sini sore nanti, tolol. Bagaimana sih?”

“Loh, memangnya kenapa?” Michael menyerah, mematikan televisi. Ditatapnya Dean dengan secercah keheranan. “Beli saja makanan cepat saji.”

“Mana bisa!” Dean emosi.

“Kenapa tidak?”

“Dia—dengar, ya, kita sudah sepakat soal pengaturan jadwal ini sejak awal. Aku sudah cuci piring _dan_ baju kemarin. Kau harusnya belanja bulanan.”

Michael menggaruk telinga, menghela napas. “Aku kan lupa, Sayang. Tidak usah marah-marah begitu.”

“Kulkas kita _kosong melompong_. Aku lapar.”

“Makan di restoran.”

“Michael.”

“Oke, oke,” gontai, ia berdiri dari sofa. “Aku belanja sekarang. Puas?”

“Uh huh.” Dean mendengus, bersidekap. Michael menjulingkan mata.

“Aku curiga kau lebih sayang adikmu daripada suamimu sendiri.”

“Itu sih, bukan kecurigaan lagi, dungu.”

Ouch. “Jahat sekali kau. Padahal aku lebih sayang padamu daripada adikku sendiri.”

“Mike. Tolong deh. Kau lebih sayang _ayahmu_ daripada aku.” Dean menatapnya malas. “Itu sudah terbukti berkali-kali, oke, jadi jangan membantah.”

Terkekeh pelan, Michael tidak menepis omongan barusan. Faktanya memang begitu; tidak berarti dia tidak cinta Dean, bagaimanapun. Michael cinta Dean banyakbanyakbanyak. Sangat banyak. Dia cuma seorang pelupa yang terkadang kelewat malas.

“Yeah, terserah,” katanya, lantas mencium Dean sebentar. “Aku belanja kilat dulu. Kalau Sam datang usir saja sampai aku kembali lagi,” Michael menyeringai jahil sebelum berjalan keluar, dalam hati memikirkan apa-apa saja yang kiranya perlu dibeli.

Dean tersenyum jahil. “Kalau Sam datang dan kau belum pulang, kami akan pergi jalan-jalan keluar kota tanpamu, Mike!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~hai beb met valentine~~
> 
> buat cas: ini probably sangadh ooc dan dinamikanya beda banget tapi. maaf. cuma bisa bikin ini hahahhahaha geprok aku o)-(


End file.
